


Red Tie

by Splotcher



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It worked for him, and it worked for his boys. He saw no reason to question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine, no way no how…
> 
> Author Notes: ...Have you ever had one of those moments where something pops into your head and you find yourself writing it down and when you're done...you wonder 'what the hell?'
> 
> Anywho, this is the next fandom in my rearchiving jaunt.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*

 

He’s tapping something on the keyboard…something that requires about a half percent of his actual focus. It’s a reply to something or other from a record company looking for a consultation. After a while, he shuts down the computer, gathers up his work for the day, and heads off to his personal rooms. His rooms are Spartan, a lovely shade of red mixed with black. Before he became Charles Offdenson, manager of Dethklok, he had preferred blues. 

 

He pulls off the tie, his symbol of power, and feels the day slip away. His knowledge of law becomes less sharp. His mind dulls. He’s not sure he can speak lawyer anymore, but that’s fine. What stays is his razor sharp attention, his reflexes. Those were there before the tie. No one really saw the difference…not even Nathan.

 

He loves that tie. That tie made him unstoppable. It never got lost. He swore it was jealous-he once got another tie as a gift, to find it mangled later. 

 

He places it on a hanger in a special corner in the room. 

 

His little secret.


End file.
